Due to the technology, many products, such as computer, notebook, PDA or many other electric products utilize a coaxial wire to transmit a signal in a fast speed. The coaxial wire requires a coaxial connector to connect products. A conventional one, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, comprises a connector A and a signal wire B. The connector A has a threaded section A1 and a connecting section A2 at the other end for the signal wire B to insert therein. There is a washer A3 between the threaded section A1 and the connecting section A2 as an insulator. The connecting section A2 further comprises a sleeve A4 therein. The signal wire B comprises a core B1 to transmit a signal (either a positive or negative pole). The core B1 is enwrapped with an insulating layer B2 which then is enwrapped with a metal layer B3. The metal layer B3 transmits a signal in a pole opposing the signal wire B1. The metal layer B3 is enwrapped with a nonconducting cover B4.
To assemble, cut a portion from one end of the cover B4 off to expose the metal layer B3, peer the metal layer B3 away and bend reward over the cover B4, then insert the signal wire B into the sleeve A4 of the connector A through the connecting section A2 and clamp the connecting section A2 to secure the signal wire B to the sleeve A4. Whereas the sleeve A4 and the metal layer B3 is in contact with the connecting section A2, thus, the signal is transmitted through the core B1 and the metal layer B3, simultaneously.
However, the connection between the connecting section A2 and the signal wire B is not strong enough that can easily be detached by force, and the peering away of the metal layer B3 has to be done manually, which consumes time and labor.
Further, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,115 disclosed a coaxial connector, which comprises a number of metal layers and insulating layers to wrap with each other and then soldering to a fixed place. Other than this, the product also uses threads 3a to secure a sleeve 2 to the inner wall of the connector 14. This design is complicated and requires more labor hours, and the connecting area is weak and may easily be loosened, which affects the quality of signal transmission and receiving.